Strictly A OneTime Thing
by ViciousQuestionMark
Summary: After defeating well, sort of Jenova’s remnants, Reno heads to the bar to drink off his wounds. When he meets a familiar blonde there, where will the alcohol and their leftover adrenaline take them? Cloud x Reno, yaoi oneshot


**Title**: **Strictly A One-Time Thing**

**Author**: ViciousQuestionMark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (Reno/Cloud)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: After defeating (well, sort of) Jenova's remnants, Reno heads to the bar to drink off his wounds. When he meets a familiar blonde there, where will the alcohol and their leftover adrenaline take them?

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own Final Fantasy _or_ Cloud, Reno, and their friends. If I did, I'd be a very, very rich woman, and not writing dirty stories with other people's characters.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that this is cliché, done, and overused, but what can I say? Reno x Cloud is hot, and everyone knows that the most likely place to find Reno is in the bar. ;)**

**Strictly A One-Time Thing**

Reno limped tiredly into the dingy bar, pausing to look around.

_It's certainly not the Seventh Heaven,_ he thought, blue eyes taking in the spread of dirty tables occupied by seedy looking customers. He rubbed his side absently as he went over to the bar and dropped himself down onto a stool in front of it.

"Vodka, plain. Keep 'em coming, yo." The bartender gave him a nod and set down the shot in front of him. Reno downed the drink, the alcohol leaving a burning trail down his throat and into his stomach. He turned to look around, taking a deep breath and then gasping sharply in pain, clutching at his side.

"Damn those fucking little silver haired…" the red-head leaned into his lap, waiting for the pain to subside. Once he could breathe comfortable again, he probed gingerly at his side with his fingers, wincing as they grazed over a sensitive spot.

_Bet I fucking broke a rib…hell probably two or three…fucking brats…_

He let his hands roam over the rest of his body, feeling for any more previously unnoticed injuries. He was in the middle of leaning down to examine a swollen-feeling ankle when a familiar voice made him jump.

"Can't you even wait 'till you're in private to feel yourself up?"

Reno looked up to find the speaker and found himself staring at a familiar blonde head with piercing blue eyes. He sat up slowly, curling his fingers around the fresh shot glass in front of him and looking at the man down the bar.

"Well Strife. Was that a joke, yo?"

"No, that was a request." Cloud gave Reno a patronizing look before turning back to the half-full glass of beer in front of him.

_What the fuck? _Reno stared at the blonde for a minute, the smirked to himself. _Well fine, if he wants to play that way…_

He picked up his glass and sauntered down a few stools to where his former adversary was sitting, taking a seat next to him. Cloud glanced at him.

"What do you want, Reno?"

"Hey, you struck up the conversation with me, yo. I'm just tryin' to be friendly."

"We're not friends." Cloud got up and moved towards one of the unoccupied tables. Reno chased after him dutifully and pulled up a chair, straddling it and leaning on the back.

"That's cold, Strife, even for you. We just kicked some major ass today-" Cloud gave him a look. "All right, _you_ kicked some major ass today. But I _did_ help." Another look. "All right, I _tried_ to help! But still, shouldn't that call for at least a little camaraderie?"

Silence. Then, "Fine. You can sit here."

"Great! So man today, I thought for sure-"

"I didn't say you could talk." Cloud stared into his glass.

Reno fell silent. There were several dirty glasses crowding the table, so he gathered them up and took them over to the bar. Despite his constantly disheveled appearance, he was really a bit of a neat freak. His apartment? Spotless. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a crushed pack of cigarettes, bringing the pack to his lips and pulling one out. He rummaged in his jacket for his lighter, then stopped and looked at his tablemate.

"You mind?" he held up the cig. Cloud shook his head, so Reno lit it and took a long drag, exhaling slowly. They sat like that for a while, drinking and thinking their own thoughts. Reno jiggled his foot, trying to find a way to get rid of all his excess energy since he obviously wasn't allowed to talk. When the table began to shake, however, Cloud shot him an annoyed glare that stilled his leg at once. Next his hands came up, drumming out a rhythm on the tabletop, his head bobbing in time to some song in his head.

Cloud watched him for a while, debating on whether to tell him to either sit still or leave, when he happened to glance down and notice the red-head's hands. His slender wrists were visible below the cuff of his suit, and they flowed smoothly into pale hands, which ended in long fingers with perfectly buffed and polished nails. Cloud's eyes widened as he realized that he was wondering how it would feel to have those long fingers caressing his body, undressing him, learning every inch of his skin…he shook his head quickly, as if he could shake out the images. When he looked up away from Reno's hands, it only served to present him with another, even more erotic, image. Reno had his eyes closed and was rocking out to whatever song he was hearing, his lips (had they always been that full?) forming the words, long red ponytail swaying back and forth, and Cloud could only imagine how the redhead would look, how he would move, writhing underneath Cloud as he did all sorts of unspeakable things to him…

"Oy, _STRIFE!_" those long, slender fingers snapped in his face, bringing Cloud out of his daydream.

"What?"

Reno leaned back, clasping his hands together behind his head and smirking at Cloud.

"You were staring at me."

"I was not."

"Oh sorry, I forgot for a minute that you had x-ray vision. Dude your eyes were all glazed and everything. You having dirty thoughts about me again, yo?"

Cloud glared at him but didn't respond. Instead he picked up his glass and drained it which, as he thought about it, was probably not a great idea, since at even a little tipsy he was thinking about getting the Turk into bed.

"So, Strife, why aren't you at Seventh Heaven, celebrating with all your buddies?"

"Why aren't you at Healin, fucking your boss?"

"Ouch! Oh, that one hurt Strife, like really just cut me to the bone." Reno downed what must have been his 10th shot of the night. He squinted his eyes, trying to bring the blonde into focus. "For your information," he pointed a finger at Cloud. "I have only fucked Rufus…_once_…well…maybe twice…but we are _not_ together…! Got it?"

Cloud just shook his head. "Sure."

"So…"Reno ran one finger around the rim of his glass. "Why aren't you celebrating?"

Cloud shrugged, thanking the bartender for the glass that had just been set in front of him. Really probably not a good idea at this point. He was staring more and more at the redhead, and thinking more and more of how easy it would be to just casually suggest that they go upstairs for a bit, get a room…much as he hated to admit it, it had been a _long_ time since had any action that wasn't his own hand. He shrugged, taking a draught from his fresh glass.

"I wanted to be alone." He looked pointedly at Reno, who just shrugged.

"Sorry, yo. But hey, everyone needs a drinking buddy. Know why?"

Cloud sighed. "Why?"

The redhead leaned across the table towards him. "Cuz drinking leads to fucking, and if you don't have a drinking buddy then who're you gonna fuck? You gotta go with the hand, and then you're stuck with an empty bed and sticky sheets."

Cloud fought hard not to smile. "And where's the fun in that, right?"

Reno grinned. "Exactly! So," he cocked an eyebrow at Cloud. "What do you say, Strife? Want to make sure that neither of us wake up tomorrow with empty beds and sticky sheets?"

Cloud could feel a blush creeping up his neck, a little shocked at the Turks' forwardness.

"I-I…uh…"

Reno grinned at him. "Come on, Cloud…" the sound of his name from those sensual lips sent a shiver up Cloud's spine. "Its been fucking forever since I got laid, and, from the look of that charming blush on your face, I'd say the pickings ain't been much better for you."

Cloud sat and stared at the man across from him, a thousand things running through his mind; his head was screaming at him that it was a stupid, _the _stupidest thing that he could possibly do, that he would regret it in the morning, that it would all end up being some horrible joke on him. Eventually, inevitably, however, that thing which will always make men do stupid things won out. Cloud could feel his cock stirring to life as Reno moved around the table to stand behind him, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders and leaning down to whisper suggestively in his ear:

"We could have fun, you and I…" he sucked Cloud's earlobe into his mouth. The blonde stood up so suddenly that Reno stumbled back a few steps. He fully expected Cloud to turn and hit him, or simply walk out of the bar, but the man surprised him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, tossing it carelessly onto the table before turning to face Reno.

"All right, let's go."

"Wh-what…?" Reno's eyes widened.

Cloud shrugged.

"You wanted to have fun, right? Let's go. I got the drinks, so you get the room." With that he turned and started walking toward the staircase at the back of the bar, the one that led to the inn upstairs.

**_X x X_**

Cloud didn't need to turn around to know that Reno was following him. He didn't need the long arms wrapped around his waist at the door to know that he was there, or the lips pressed hot against his neck and the body pulled up against his back to know what would happen once he got the door open.

"You gonna open the damn door or what, yo?" Reno purred, sliding his hands up the front of Cloud's shirt.

Finally the lock clicked and the door swung open, and Cloud stumbled in, pulling Reno, still attached by his arms, in with him. The redhead kicked the door closed behind them and before he knew it Cloud had turned and shoved him hard against the door, crushing their mouths together fiercely. When they pulled away, gasping for air, Reno could feel his heart racing.

"H-holy shit, yo…how long's it fucking _been_ since you got laid?!"

"Shut up, Reno," growled Cloud, kissing him hard again. He grabbed the front of the Turk's suit jacket and pulled him backwards, lips still attached, towards the tiny bed in the center of the room. He pulled away from Reno and shoved him down onto the bed where the redhead stared up at him, panting slightly. Cloud pointed at him. "Strip."

Reno smirked. "Hmm…you're better at this than I thought, Strife."

"Do it now, or I'm leaving." The blonde turned away, unzipping his own shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders.

_All right, so nothing sentimental about this_, thought Reno, taking off first his suit jacket and then his white button down, now brown with dirt stains, and folding both carefully over his arm. He looked around for something to hang them on, to stop them from being too wrinkled by morning, and settled on the doorknob of the closet. He was in the process of smoothing his pants out over the back of a chair when he realized that he was being watched. Cloud, standing with his arms crossed across his bare chest, raised an eyebrow at him. The redhead grinned sheepishly.

"Erm…habit…"

Cloud just shook his head and walked toward the mostly naked Turk, who was clad only in his boxers.

"You know, you've got a distinct advantage over me, _you've_ still got your pants on. I don't think that's very-"

Reno was silenced as Cloud's lips attacked his mouth once more. He let out a soft _umf_ as his back slammed against the wall, and the blonde took his chance to slide his tongue between the slightly parted lips. Reno moaned softly as Cloud's tongue massaged his, exploring the cavern of his mouth while his hands explored the Turk's torso, covered in dark bruises from his fighting earlier that day. Reno sucked in a breath as Cloud's hands ran over a particularly tender spot and the blonde halted his assault on Reno's mouth to step back and look down at Reno's torso.

"Did a number on you, didn't they?"

"Who, the brothers grim? Yeah just a little."

"Hmm…" Cloud ducked his head and pressed his lips to Reno's chest, just below his collarbone, before slowly sinking to his knees, pressing soft kisses over the bruises. The illusion that he was in for a slow night of gentle lovemaking was quickly ripped from Reno's mind, however, when Cloud's hands, previously positioned on the redhead's shoulders, tore down his body, blunt finger nails digging into skin and reminding Reno just how much damage had been done earlier that day. Reno yelped in pain, letting loose a string of expletives.

"Holy _shit_! WHAT THE FUCK, STRIFE?! " Reno doubled over, crossing his arms over his throbbing stomach. "What's the big fucking idea?" A hand on his chest forced him upright again and slammed him against the wall, sending a jolt through his already sensitive body.

"Fucking's the big idea," answered Cloud, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Reno's boxers and yanking them down around his knees. The witty remark that Reno had had on the tip of his tongue quickly left him as he felt Cloud's lips wrap around the head of his cock. He groaned, reaching down to dig his fingers into Cloud's spiky blonde hair, wanting to guide the blonde's actions. Cloud, however, had different ideas, and when he refused to let Reno guide his head, the Turk tried to buck his hips forward, in a desperate attempt to feel more of that wonderful heat. Fingers bit into his hips, strong arms pinning him to the wall. When Reno struggled against him, Cloud growled and withdrew completely.

"Hey!" he looked down at the blonde, blue eyes wide. "Wh…why would you do that?!"

"Because." Cloud stood up. "I like the look on your face."

Reno gaped at him like a fish, then crossed his arms and pouted. "You're not being very nice to me, you know. What makes you think I'll have sex with you if you keep treating me like that?"

Cloud leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, "Because you want me." He flicked his tongue out to toy with the Turk's earlobe, one hand straying down to finger his balls. "And because" he thrust his hand upward hard and fast, enjoying the gasp of mingled pain and pleasure from Reno. "You enjoy the pain."

Reno closed his eyes and swallowed hard, unable to deny what Cloud had said. So what if he was a bit of a masochist? It obviously wasn't a turn off to Cloud, who gave his balls another hard squeeze before moving away from him and starting to unbuckle his own belt.

"Get on the bed."

Reno complied without complaint, arranging himself comfortably on his back, watching as Cloud carefully removed his pants.

"Handling that sword's been doing _wonders_ for your physique, Strife…"

"Is your mouth always running, or am I just special?" Cloud crawled onto the bed, straddling the Turk and placing a hand on either side of his head.

"No, it's pretty much a constant stream," Reno smirked at him. "Unless it's got something better to do than talk."

"Was that an invitation?"

"Mmm…more like a request."

Cloud leaned down, capturing Reno's lips in another kiss, thrusting his hips forward to grind against the redhead. Now that he had removed the last obstacle of clothing (who would have thought that stoic Cloud was one to go commando?), Reno could see, and feel, just how much Cloud wanted him, all harsh words aside. He began to wonder, dementedly, if pain turned on Cloud as much as it turned on him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, experimentally raking his nails down Cloud's back. Cloud broke away from their kiss, staring at him with blazing eyes. Though he tried not to show it, Reno noticed his breathing speed up, almost imperceptibly, and the look that Cloud was giving him sent a jolt straight to his cock, making it twitch. Apparently, Cloud was a masochist too. At the moment, however, Reno had no patience for the game of pain and pleasure – he was harder than he could _ever_ remember being, and he wanted Cloud, his one-time enemy, inside of him, _now_.

"Yo, Cloud." Reno tilted his chin up, never taking his eyes off of Cloud's. "You going to fuck me or what, yo?"

Rather than respond to his brash question, Cloud sat up on his knees and grabbed the Turk by his bruised abdomen, forcibly turning him onto his stomach before grabbing his hips and yanking them into the air.

Reno's breath quickened as he heard Cloud moving behind him and felt him coming closer and closer to his entrance. Even though his face was smashed into the mattress, making it difficult to breath, and even though his arms were pinned uncomfortably beneath him, all he could think of was how hard he was, and how it would feel once he finally had Cloud moving inside of him, fucking him, claiming him. As if cued by his thoughts, Cloud pushed into him in one, hard, swift movement, burying himself completely in Reno's willing flesh. The Turk grimaced at the pain, his hands grasping uselessly at the sheets that he could not reach, pushing his hips back against the thing inside of him. Cloud began thrusting immediately, hard and deep, pushing Reno farther up the sheets each time until his head was brushing against the headboard. His long red ponytail was thrown forward over his shoulder, giving Cloud a perfect, unobscured view of his creamy white back. He bent forward, closing his teeth on the flesh of Reno's shoulder, biting down almost hard enough to draw blood. Reno yelped into the sheets, pushing back against Cloud helplessly as he continued his merciless thrusting.

Releasing his bruising grip on one of Reno's hips, Cloud reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Reno's cock and beginning to pump him hard, the strokes of his hand matching the strokes of his hips. Before long Reno was crying out, screaming Cloud's name into the sheets as he came, his orgasm wracking his entire body, muscles clenching tightly around Cloud, who only had to thrust once or twice more before his own orgasm overtook him. Cloud did not scream out Reno's name, however, or even groan with pleasure. He simply stiffened up, tightening his already painful grip on his partner's hips, his fingernails drawing blood at last.

Reno's knees gave out as Cloud's weight collapsed on top of him, and they fell together to the dirty mattress, a tangle of limbs and red hair.

"…wow…" breathed Reno, after having regulated his breathing to a somewhat more normal speed. "That was fuckin'…wow…"

Cloud rolled off of Reno and onto his back, and the Turk snuggled into him, flinging an arm across his chest and looking up at Cloud's face, still as expressionless as ever. He let his eyes roam over the body underneath him, frowning when something on the blonde's shoulder caught his eye.

_How did I miss that?_ Reno reached up, tracing his fingers delicately around the bright red scar marring the blonde's shoulder. Cloud twitched when Reno ran his fingers over it, signaling to him that it was still tender.

"So…" the redhead ran the flat of his tongue over the mark. "What happened here?"

Cloud muttered something that sounded to Reno's tired brain like "chicken broth." He propped himself up on one elbow, staring at him questioningly. "Chicken broth?"

Cloud stared up at him for a minute, then snorted, trying not to laugh. Reno scowled.

"Fine, wrong answer. But gimme a break, I've just had my freakin' _brains_ fucked out. What happened?" he touched the scar again.

Cloud laid still for a long while, his eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling. Reno was just beginning to let his eyes drop closed when he felt the blonde shift.

"Sephiroth," he said. Then he sat up, pushing Reno off of him. The redhead sat up in the bed, sheets tangled around his waist. Sephiroth. So much damage in one little name.

"Are you leaving, then?" Reno ran a hand through his tangled hair, pulling the elastic band out of it and attempting to comb out the tangles with his fingers.

"This was strictly a one-time thing, Reno."

"Of course."

Cloud turned to look at him. The Turk's mouth was serious, but his eyes were smirking. Cloud zipped up his shirt, turning away from him again.

"I'm serious."

"Oh I know. Absolutely just a one-time thing." Cloud turned to him again, mouth open, but Reno held up a hand. "And I won't tell anyone, or you'll kill me. Right?"

Cloud almost smiled at him. Almost.

After he was gone Reno stretched out luxuriously in the bed, breathing in the scent of fresh sex and sweat.

Cloud would be back, he knew that.

Oh yes, he would be back.

**A/N: Ok, so I think that the ending sucked, how about you? That and, when Cloud stops sucking Reno off the only face that I can picture him making is the way he looks in AC, when he and Rude are talking to Yazoo and Loz about the big monument in the square, and Yazoo says "What, the peons aren't trusted?" and Reno flips out like an offended girl. Well I know that most of it was just drivel, and pointless, and the sex was not at all up to my usual standard, but what can I say…I think I got some good lines in there and, because it was 'strictly a one-time thing,' there will, of course, be a sequel, but I'm gonna wait a while, until I get some refreshed inspiration. PLEASE review, even if you didn't like it!**


End file.
